Finding Our Way Back
by Crayzee Bubbles
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are inseparable. But when Kagome's mom gets a new job and she has to move,that changes. Now,two years later,Kagome's back! But nothing is the same. Can Inuyasha and Kagome find their way back to what they once were? Or have they lost their connection for good? (Inu/Kag) (Mir/San)
1. Prologue-Twist of Fate

_**Finding Our Way Back:An Inuyasha Story**_

* * *

**Prologue:Twist of Fate**

* * *

(Author's Note:I had started another story called **Keeping Up With** Life,but I deleted it. This is kinda the same idea,but I've improved it. I hope you enjoy!)

* * *

**(**Kagome's POV**)**

I sighed as I sat down next to my best friend,Inuyasha Takahashi. We'd been best friends since I was four and he was five. That was a total of ten years. We'd always been inseparable. Now,that was about to change and I didn't have a clue how to tell him. He smiled when he noticed me.

"Hey Kaggies!"

I tried to fight back my tears,but I couldn't. They began pouring down my face. Inuyasha immediately noticed.

"What's wrong? Who's ass needs kickin?"

I smiled through my tears. That was one of the things I loved most about Inuyasha. He was always there when I needed him,no questions asked. I was considered a "geek",which made me a target for the "preps" and "jocks". Inuyasha was a "punk". The "preps" and "jocks" liked to prank and beat up on the "geeks",because they knew we would never fight back. They didn't do that with the "punks". I believed it was because they knew the "punks" could beat them in a fight. Normally the "punks" and "geeks" just pretended the other didn't exist,but me and Inuyasha were different. Mostly because we were neighbors and my mom had always baby sat Inuyasha and his half-brother,Sesshomaru.

"Nobody. I'm fine."

"No you're not. Something's wrong."

I couldn't argue with him because he was right. Something _was_ wrong. Horribly wrong.

"Inu,listen. We gotta talk. I just don't know how to say it."

"Bout what Kaggies? You know you can tell me anything."

He looked really nervous. I took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving."

"What do you mean,leaving?"

"My mom got a really good job in Kyoto,so we're moving there."

"You're leaving Tokyo?!"

"I have to!"

He took a minute to let it all sink in.

"When?"

"Today. After school."

"What?! That soon?!"

"Yeah."

"Auntie can't do this! She just can't! This isn't fair!"

"I tried to tell her that,but she said this is what's best."

"But,you're my best friend Kaggies."

I could see the tears in his eyes,but he held them back.

"And you're mine."

* * *

**(**AFTER SCHOOL**)**

I hugged Inuyasha tight. My mom waited impatiently in the car.

"Promise you'll call and write?"

"Of course!"

I looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Inu,I promise,we'll always be best friends."

"Always."

I watched as he let the tears run. That was the first time I'd ever seen him cry. Mom beeped the horn.

"I gotta go."

"Yeah. I love you,Kaggies."

He whispered it,but I still heard him.

"I love you too."

I walked away and climbed in the car. As Mom drove away,I watched Inuyasha stand on the corner. He never took his eyes off the car.

* * *

(Ending Note:So,how was it? First chapter will be up soon,hopefully. Review and lemme know whatcha thought.)

_CRAYZEE BUBBLES_


	2. Chapter One-New and Improved

_**Finding Our Way Back:An Inuyasha Story**_

* * *

**Chapter One:New and Improved**

* * *

(Author's Note:Well,here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy!)

* * *

**(**Kagome's POV**)**

I sighed as I looked myself over in my mirror. My long black midnight hair with bright red highlights was straight and styled in that emo kinda way. My make up consisted of thick,black eyeliner and black mascara with red eyeshadow. My clothes consisted of black cargo pants,a tight red bra with a ripped up blck mesh top over it,and black and red Converse. I had on giant red hoop earrings and black wristbands on each arm. I wore a black choker and had my black snake bites in. I wore a black tongue ring that said "I'm a devil" in red. At the tops of my ears were black studs. I had my black belly button ring in with the picture of the devil. My nails were also painted red. I smiled deviously. Perfect! I grabbed my bong and took three hits before I grabbed my booksack and walked out of the door. Mom was gone,so I lit a cigarette on my way out. I grabbed my skateboard and rode the block to school.

* * *

**(**FIRST PERIOD**)**

The teacher stood in front of the class and smiled.

"Today we have a new student,class!"

He turned to me.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"No."

He seemed shocked,but recovered quickly.

"That's alright. Pick a seat."

I sat down next to a girl with long,black hair and purple highlights. She wore black and purple Tripp pants,a black tanktop with a purple skull in the center,and black and purple DC skater shoes. She also had a beanie on her head that matched her tanktop.

"What's up."

"Sup."

"I'm Sango."

"Kagome."

"Killer outfit."

"Thanks. Your's too."

"Thanks."

The teacher cleared his throat to get our attention. She tuned back into the teacher. I just settled for doodling in my notebook. I heard the door open,but didn't bother to look up.

"Nice of you to finally join us,Mr. Takahashi."

Takahashi?! My head snapped up. I couldn't believe it! Inuyasha?! There he stood. His silver hair was longer and flowed freely. He was much more muscular. I had to admit,puberty had been very kind to him. He was pretty hot. I held my breath as he walked toward where I was sitting. He glanced in my direction,did a double take,paused a moment,shook his head,and went to his desk without a word. I wondered if he had even recognized me. I chanced a look. When I glanced back,I was shocked to find him staring at me with an intense gaze.

* * *

**(**Inuyasha's POV**)**

I sat down at my desk and continued to stare at the new girl. I didn't care that she'd caught me staring. I knew this girl. But from where? For the life of me,I couldn't figure it out! It was starting to irritate me. I believed she knew me. I had caught the way her head snapped up when she heard my name. I also had caught the look of disbelief,as if she couldn't believe it was me. I caught the questioning look on her face when I had noticed her. I began running through all the people I knew. Who was this girl?!

* * *

**(**Kagome's POV**)**

I sighed as I walked toward the picnic tables in the courtyard. I smiled when I caught sight of Sango waving.

"Kagome!"

I jogged over.

"Wanna chill with us?"

I looked at the small group of people that sat at the table. There was a short boy with reddish blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and turquoise eyes;a younger girl with black hair and blonde highlights and dark brown eyes;and a girl with strawberry red hair and black tips and emerald green eyes. I smiled and sat down. Sango sat down next to me.

"This is Shippo,my little sister Kilala,and Ayame. Nakumora should be here any minute,right Aya?"

"Yeah. He texted me in gym and said he was on his way."

"Cool. Mora's the only Junior that really kicks it with us. He's never here before lunch. Too busy making money."

I sensed Sango didn't mean "making money" in the traditional way,but I decided not to ask. About that time a guy with long black hair and beautiful royal purple eyes walked up.

"Speak of the devil! Mora this is Kagome. Kagome this is Mora."

Mora sat down next to Ayame and smiled.

"Sup."

I returned his smile.

"Sup."

I looked across the courtyard as I heard a bunch of girls giggling loudly. Sango followed my gaze.

"That's the preps and jocks."

I noted the disgust in her voice. I'd never really been friends with preps or jocks,so I shared in her disgust of them.

"I wish they'd shut the fuck up."

Sango laughed.

"Get used to that. See the one in the middle?"

I checked out the girl. She had long black hair and grey eyes. As much as I hated to admit it,she looked like me. Save for the fact that we had different eye colors,different styles,and different hair lengths. I nodded in answer to Sango's question.

"That's Kikyo Hiromi. She's the head cheerleader. Basically,she runs the school."

Ayame laughed.

"More like she screws the school."

"Aya! You know she only fucks older guys! We call her Kinky-Ho. It's our own little private joke."

I smiled. I kinda liked that.

"The girl to her right is Kagura Onigumo. She's a sophomore. The only reason Kinky-Ho accepts her is because she wants to fuck Kagura's older step-brother,Naraku. Normally,Kinky-Ho wouldn't be caught dead hanging out with a sophomore. The girl to her left is Kanna,Kagura's little sister. Those two have a really unusual bond. Kinky-Ho barely even acknowledges Kanna's presence. Kanna's only there because of Kagura. Kanna's a freshman,which really isn't Kinky-Ho's style."

I scanned Kagura and Kanna. They were complete opposites. Kagura had short black hair and black eyes. Kanna had long white hair and grey eyes that were so light,they almost looked white. I watched as Inuyasha walked up to the girls.

"Who's that Sango?"

Time to see what I could find out about the new and improved Inuyasha.

"Oh _him_. That's Inuyasha Takahashi. The only person that reigns above Kinky-Ho. He's the quarterback. Total dick. And dumb. He and Kinky-Ho are 'dating'. Even though he knows she's fucking around on him. I guess their relationship with each other is more for show."

So Inu was a jock now? Wow. Things had really changed.

* * *

**(**Inu's POV**)**

As I sat at my table with the chicks,I noticed the new girl sitting at the punk table. She was glancing in my direction. Who was this girl? Why did I feel such a strong desire to wrap my arms around her? I mean,sure,she was hot for a punk and all,but why did I feel like I needed her? I felt more than a sexual attraction to her. I felt like I knew her inside and out. Like we were best friends. I shook the thoughts from my head.

* * *

**(Ending Note:Well how was it for a first chapter? Lemme know by reviewing!)**

**-Much Love**

**_CrayzeeBubbles_**

**(p.s. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Stay safe and enjoy as much time with your loved ones as possible! These moments aren't always guaranteed.)**


End file.
